1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clambering or climbing device and a component for it.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
Clambering and climbing devices are known for use as training structure for climbing as a sport or as a play structure for children.
As climbing structure a wall is known, which has been provided with protrusions that have been arranged here and there and that may form supports for the climber moving along the wall. Such climbing walls are also used as play object for children.
Another modularly built-up clambering structure to be used by children is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,041. The used module forms a curved plate provided with a number of protrusions and openings for hands or feet. The plates may be coupled to each other by means of lip/hole connections and edges that overlap each other. By means of the known modules a limited number of possible structures can be built.
From European patent application 0.384.439 a complex climbing wall is known, built up from a separate frame and wall elements attached thereto, that incline differently and have been provided with holes, protrusions and the like.
It is an object of the invention to provide a clambering device that is modularly built up and can be realised with the modules in many shapes and designs.